


Log Cabin Values

by nhawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhawk/pseuds/nhawk
Summary: Set at the very end of season 6.I wrote this a long, long time ago.





	Log Cabin Values

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the very end of season 6.
> 
> I wrote this a long, long time ago.

“So this is the place you kept threatening to take me?”

He jumps at the sound of her voice, his head whipping round to see her standing by the side of the cabin. For a second he thinks he’s asleep, dreaming.

“It’s beautiful.”

He stares at her and she smiles.

When he’s convinced he’s awake, he says, “I thought you said you couldn’t come.” He recalls the pang of disappointment when she’d said no, again.

She takes a few steps forward, toward the lake, and him.

“Mark and Julie’s trip got cut short so I didn’t have to look after the kids anymore.”

He’s staring again - like he’s in shock.

“I tried to call you but your cell phone was switched off.”

Oh. “Sorry, I don’t like to be disturbed when I’m up here. I didn’t think you were coming.”

“I know.” She says it softly, with a hint of regret.

“So you drove all the way up here?”

“Yup.” She says it like it was the easiest thing in the world. He’s not convinced. 

There’s a strange look in her eyes and he thinks it might be fear. There’s something else there too, a light, a sparkle that he doesn’t think he’s ever seen before.

He shivers.

“So...”

“So.”

“Do I get a tour?”

“A tour? Ya sure ya betcha.”

The shock must have worn off because he’s grinning now and so is she.

**

Outside, the early evening sun is low and warm casting a golden glow over the cabin and trees. Crickets and cicadas chirp in chorus and the fishing boat makes small splashing sounds as it moves in the water.

Inside, she holds out her hand to him and he replies with a slow, easy smile.

————  
The end


End file.
